Juguemos con el amor
by darky-natchan
Summary: aqui esta el segundo capi de este fic le cambie el titulo ya que la trama a partir del prox capi va ser un poco mas distinta. haruhiX r&r plis
1. Chapter 1

El principio de una hisrtoria:

El principio de una hisrtoria:

El host club esta abierto:

Cuando la estampida de clientes ya había designado a cada Host Kyoya pudo dar inicio a las actividades; Esperando a todas las "gatitas solitarias"-como les decia tamaki- disfrutaran de la recreación del mundo medieval europeo –aunque Tamaki siendo si mismo logro poner unos kotatsu aquí y allá-

"Ano…haruhi-kun ¿Cómo es que no tienes un kotatsu en casa?- pregunto una de las clientas que le habian asignado ese dia.

"mi casa es pequeña asi no es necesario es suficiente con el calor humano"- dijo dando una de esas sonrisas que derritieron el corazon de todas las chicas ahí presentes que la miraban, pero claro esta no eran las unicas.

"kaoru soy yo o haruhi esta muy Kauai sonriendo"-expuso sin pensar el mayor de los hermanos hitachiin.

"hikaru… acaso me estas cambiando por otra persona…"-dijo su gemelo con un tono un tanto cautivante y triste(para los hombres que lean esto y lo puedan entender tono marica)

"kaoru…"

"hikaru…"-ustedes ya saben lo que sigue, ya saben, su "amor de hermanos".

"kyaaa"-gritaron todas susclientas desmayando con riesgo de muerte por desangracion causa de hemorragia nasal que sufrieron.

"_no entiendo porque le ponen tanto color, como si no lo vieran cada dia"-penso nuestra haruhi._

Bueno si nuestro lector piensa que esto es una perfecta historia de amor,piensolo dos veces por q pronto la guerra se desataria.

"mmm…" suspiro nuestro querido y adorable host loli-shota, Mitsukuni Haninosuka (AKA. Hani-sempai)

"que ocurre hani-sempai?"-pregunto una de sus clientas.

"nada importante"-dijo con un semblante que no era para nada loli-shota repentinamente cambiando de tema ya que lo miraban-"¿¡ alguien quiere mas pastel !?- agrego poniendose en la boca un gran trozo de pastel de **frutillas **mientras abrazaba a su usa-chan.

"o..o…o…ok" respondieron su frecuentes clientes poniendose mas rojas que un semaforoal borde del colapso.

Aparentemente en este momento tenemos a unas cuantas personas con una ampolleta encendida en froma de corazon.

' el host club ha cerrado'

Ya cuando cada host del club ordenaba o ayudaba con algo después de cerrar se podia apreciar a los dos hosts de tercero mirando por la ventana mientras tenian una extraña conversación.

"Takashi..." pregunto el pequeño rubio, apretando a su Usa-chan cada vez mas cerca.( si es posible pobre conejo debe estar mas muerto)

"¿que pasa Mitsukuni?"- pregunto monótonamente su primo Takashi Morinozuka (AKA: Mori-sempai)

"¿has notado algo diferente en Haruhi ultima-mente?"-cuestiono nuestro loli-shota bueno no tanto ya que estaba serio.

"No."- respondió secamente aunque luego de meditarlo continuo - "aunque creo que Hikaru esta pensando lo mismo por como la mira"

"Umm... creo que se lo que esta pasando Takashi - Hani finalmente pudo relacionar sus sentimientos interiores con algo llamado amor- Sostén a Usa-chan un momento, creo que tengo que arreglar algunas cuentas con Hikaru " –lo ultimo lo dijo sin ese tona super adorable que caracterizaba. Hani se encamino a donde los gemelos estaban haciendo lo de siempre molestando a Tamaki.

"Eh Hikaru!, necesito hablar contigo"- dijo Hani con una voz un tanto maligna sin ternura es decir la voz de un haninosuka

"¿Huh? ¿ pasa algo Hani-sempai?"- Vocifero por todos los presentes Tamaki, tan curioso como siempre y entrometido.

"Solo necesito hablar con Hikaru"- respondió secamente Hani

"Ummm... ok, Hikaru es todo tuyo" - dijo Kaoru al mismo tiempo que el y Tamaki se alejaban del aura maligno que había alrededor de Hani.

"¡¡HARUHI!!" - La chica trato de escaparse sabia que ella solo sufriria si se quedaba ahi- "Mi preciosa hija"

_"creo que ya es muy tarde…" _pensó ella, bueno al menos lo intento antes de que el dueño de dicha voz la atacara con un gran abrazo de oso.

"¡Sempai! ¡Suelte me esta haciendo daño! ¡¡Sempai!!" exclamo Haruhi sin obtener resultados hasta que de derepente la nada un shuriken voló a milímetros de la cara del auto-proclamado Rey, la cual cada vez se acercaba mas a la cara de la chica.

**"Suéltala Tamaki"**


	2. a competir

A competir:

¡SUELTALA Tamaki!

Todos los hosts quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina reaccion de su querido hani-sempai menos, claro esta mori-sempai. Pero claro esa actitud penso hani no era la mejor ya que a pesar de que haruhi no se diera cuenta habia algunos que lo harian por lo tanto este pronto hablo.

"gomen tama-chan n..n.nnose que me paso gomen"-gritaba nuestro querido hani-sempai mientras lloraba para pedir disculpas.

Y porsupuesto nuestro tamaki para hacerle honor a su apodo osea tono e idiota le creyo a hani; aparentemente fue el unico y no se sorprendan es parte de la personalidad del baka de tono.

Pues bien despues de que esta falsa escena cuando ya todos se habian ido del salon y estaban afuera uno a uno se fueron del instituto hasta que quedaron hani mori hikaru y kaoru.

Mientras esperaban a hani se le ocurrio que este era el momento perfecto para hablar con hikaru sobre cierto tema de su puro interes.

"takashi podrias sujetar a usa-chan?"-pregunto hani.

"hai"-respondio tan estoico como simepre nuestro mori.

hani se dirigia hacia hikaru que estba hablando con su hermano.

"ne hikaru-chan podris venir un momento"-hablo hani con un tono entre tierno y serio.despues de decir esto sepuso en camino hacia los jardines del instituto mientras hikaru lo seguia.

"hani-sempai de que quieres hablar?"- pregunto hikaru cuando este ya se habia detenido con un tono un poco molesto ya que era raro que se hubieran alejado tanto de los demas.

"Es de algo importante asi que quedate callado, lo dire, de forma simple haruhi es mia asi que alejate de ella entendido por que no soy tanto como para no darme cuenta de como la miras"- dijo de una forma un tanto autoritaria que daba un poco de miedo como si fuera un dark-hani.

"Oye tu no puedes decidir que si estoy o no con haruhi o si intento gustarle o loque sea ella no es tuya!!"-dijo bastante cabreado hikaru _que se cree para decidir por ella maldito bastardo-_ penso hikaru.

"Bien entonces que haya una competencia quien gana en un combate tiene derecho a salir con haruhi o intentarlo a menos que ella rechace a la persona, el perdedor no debera intentar nada en ese tiempo-" decidio el haninozuka por los dos con una cara que representaba la confiansa total que sentia de ganar el combate.

"No es justo es obio que me ganaras tu eres cinturon negro y yo no!!; propongo que sea un dos de tres y la segunda competencia sera encontrar el oso del tono mañana, el combate sera ahora y la tercera competencia sera..."- hikaru no estaba seguro de que competencia el podria ganar.

"Pedir dinero a kyoya"-sentencio el chico de tercero-" muy bien preparate el combate empieza ahora."

hani sin previo aviso lanzo una patada voladora contra hikaru la que este por poco y no esquiva. hikaru sabia que era imposible ganarle en combate a hani-sempai pero no se rendiria sin intentar primero. asi que armandose de valor lanzo un puñetazo a las costillas de hani y milagrosamente logro golpearle aunque claro este al no ser un experto no se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de hani ya que apenas lo golpe hani tomo su brazo y lo doblo por atras tirandolo boca abajo contra el cesped. y cada vez mas hani seguia tirando de su brazo para seguir haciendo sufrir.hikaru no podia soportar eso mas asi que tanrapido como pudo por ser mas alto que hani le dio unas cuantas patadas en la espalda provocando que hani se fuera para adelante pero aparentemente cuando se trataba de combate hani tenia un plan para todoya que apenas hikaruse paro hani le conecto un golpe en el abdomen dejandolo sin aire dando por terminado asi el combate.

"Parece que eh ganado 1 de las tres competencias, mañan sera la busqueda del oso y de pedri el dinero a kyoya claro si es que yono gano la competencia del oso"- dijo por ultimo hani marchandose del lugar hasta donde estaba el otro gemelo y takashi.

"takashi la limusina ya llego vamonos"-lo dijo serio ya que oviamente aunno tenia en sus brazos a usa-chan.

kaoru quedo sorprendido por la actitud de hani y se pregunto porque su hermano no venia y finalmente cayo en la cuenta corri hacia los jardines hasta encontrarse con su hermano tirado en el suelo( nose preocupen hikaru no es tan debil como para estar desmayado)

Cuando lo vio corrio hacia el para preguntarle que habia pasado.

En la limusina de los hitachiin

"NO puedo creer que eso haya sido lo que paso en los jardines no hani-sempai"-dijo kaoru despues de escuchar toda la historia de hikaru _esto no puede seguir ayudare a hikaru seo como sea- "_nee hikaru y en que consisten las competencias de mañana-pregunto el hermano menor."

"Tengo que encontrar al oso del tono y pedirle dinero a kyoya lo quees mas dificil que ganarle al cerebro de haruhi"-dijo con un tono de burla hikaru para reirse y no pasarlo tan mal por lo que le estba pasando.

Continuara

Bueno hasta aqui el segundo que acabo de hacer como podran cer en este capi cuando se dicen las competencias es un poco difernte y el proximo prometo sera mas largo y intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible... plis rewies o sugerencias para que sea mas interesante...


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta mi tercera entrega:

Terminemos la competencia:

tip tip tip tip POM.Hikaru acababa de golpear el despertador y lo habia roto aparentemente ese dia estaba de mal humor y nose nos ocurre porque o si??.

Bueno volviendo a nuestra historia

"hikaru ¿estas de mal humor?"- pergunto kaoru con total ingenuidad, en verdad, no lo hizo realmente queria molestar a hikaru como sabia que al final del dia no podria o al menos es o pensaba kaoru.

Hikaru se paro de la cama sin responderle a su hermano, la respuesta era obvia, camino al baño para ducharse hoy seria un dia dificil y no pensaba perder contra el dulce pero demoniaco hani-sempai.Partio desvistiendo-se y se metio a la ducha eso lo ayudaria a pensar la forma de encontrar al oso del tono antes que hani si no se equivocaba tono lo llevaba todos los dias y estaba escondido debajo de el "trono" es decir el asiento del tono.

Hikaru termino de ducharse estando ya de mejor humor por la ducha y porque al menos ya tenia un plan para uno de los enfrentamientos.

_**El host club esta abierto**_

"ne hikaru-kun que te ocurre estas un poco distraido es que acaso ya no me quieres"- preguntó el menor de los hitachiin con ese tono un tanto, me disculparan pero,marica ;el cual claro le encantaba a sus clientas que ahora esperaban la dulce(cof cof cof gay respuesta cof cof cof) respuesta de hikaru lo cual extrañamente no paso porque estab distraido buscando el oso que no estaba debajo del trono . entonces kaoru para que no notaran que estaba raro lo golpeo por debajo de la mesa con un patada haciendo asi que su hermano mayor reaccionara.

"¿que?-susurro bajo y derrepente se dio cuenta de la situacion- no hikaru yo nunca te dejaria"-y mucha mas palabreria terminandose el acto de 'ammor hermanable'.

En otra parte del salon se podia ver a un dulce hani cominedo pastel aparentemente no preocupado por nada ya que por dentro estaba un poco preocupado ya que no veia a kuma-chan.

_**El host club esta cerrado**_

Ya cuando la sala estaba practicamente vacia a exepcion de cuatro personas las cuales sin duda alguna eran los nad traviesos gemelos mori y hani.

"Takashi sujeta a USA-chan porfavor"-pronunci el haninozuka que apenas dejo a su dulce y tierno conejito cambio a un semblante oscuro y tenebroso.

"Hikaru a la cuenta de tres partira la busqueda de kuma-chan"-Dijo DARK HANI-SEMPAI

"3...2...1... YA"-Gritaron al unisono para partir con la competencia.

Hikaru se encintraba buscando en la gran despensa/cuarto que habia en sala para ver si el TONO habia dejado a su oso sin darse cuenta, mientras Hani buscaba en la sala principal debajo de los sillones.

Hikaru se estab impacientando ya habian pasado 5 minutos y aun no encontraba al maldiro oso. Cuando de repente de lo mas profundo del cuarto escucha un sonido como si alguien lo estuviera llamando y sigilosamente con un gran toque de cautela se dirige al lugar de donde supuestamente lo estabn llamando el cual era bastante oscuro como para no ver quien era.No se veia nada asi que decidio ver abajo por simple intuicion para encontrase con la sorpresa de que ahi estab el oso del tono tirado en el suelo.

30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES MIENTRAS HIKARU PENSABA EN LO OCURRIDO

GANE!!- Se escucho un gran grito en la tercera sala de musica. Para depues poder ver salir a un Hikaru lleno de vida to hecho sonrisas por haber ganado y poder restregarle en la cara su victoria al enanito de hani.

"Parece que has ganado una batalla pero no la guerra"-dijo mas que serio, no mas que enojado, no mas que furioso con puro rencor y odio en su mirada para el mayor de los hitachiin.

"Bueno ahora sigue la tercera competencia que consiste en que Kyoya les prete dinero, la competencia inicia ahora YA!"- dijo lo ultimo con un poderoso grito el menor de los gemelos deseando la victoria de su inmaduro hermano mayor.

"Ne mori sempai vamos a verlos?"- pregunto Kaoru que empezo a caminar siendo seguido por un sereno y callado mori sempai.

Kyoya estaba parado en la entrada del instituto esperando por su limusina que lo viniera a buscar cuando de la nada aparecen Hikaru y Hanial mismo tiempo hablando los dos lo cual ya estaba sacando de las casillas al jone Ootori.

"Callense"- se escucho fuerte y clara la voz de Kyoya- Hani sempai tu vas primero luego Hikaru".

"Vera Kyoya lo que pasa es que necesito que me..."- Hani no pudo terminar ya se vio llegar la limusina de Kyoya-"Maestro Kyoya su padre requiere verlo pronto a usted para hablr temas de total importancia"- dijo monotonamente en chofer.

" Rapido digan lo que quieren"

"Necesitamos dinero"-dijieron al unisono sin esperar que funcionara lo que para su sorpresa si lo hizo para luego ver como Kyoya apresuradamente se subia a limusina.

Solo habia un problema y es que fue un empate ahora que harian."Parece ser un empate Hani sempai por lo tanto haremos otra competencia para determinar el ganador" dijo Hikaru sin esperar una respuesta como la que escucharia por supuesto esa respuesta no era de Hani.

" Deberian sentirse avergonzados al competir por haruhi como si fuera un trofeo ya que cualquier persona puede pelear por ella no importa que, ademas a esa competencia por el amor tambien entro yo"- dijo una persona que poco recordana que no era nada mas y nada menos que.

"Arai"-se le escucho decir a Kaoru por detras de Hikaru.

COMTINUARA PORFA MAS REWIES SE QUE EL MIO ES DIFERENTE AL DE MI AMIGA PERO UGUAL ME ESFUERZO Y GRAX A TODOS LOS QUE LA HAN LEIDO


End file.
